Naruto : The Legend Missing Nin
by Namikaze Yorotesu
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang yang berambisi menghancurkan dunia


**Buat para readers yang sudah lama nongkrong di ffn. Pernah baca Naruto Is the Missing Nin karya Naru Pro saya yang bikin dan saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya, walaupun alurnya agak aku ubah sedikit.**

Rate : T+ UNTUK kekerasan dan kata kata kasar

Warning : OOC,Dark-Naruto,Typo,gaje,dan lain-lain

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh para penduduk yang membawa pisau,batu dan pemukul.

"berhenti disitu,bocah monster." Ujar seseorang dari penduduk yang sedang mengejar anak itu. Setelah lama dikejar-kejar, anak itu berbelok ke gang yang ternyata itu adalah gang buntu.

"Nah,mau kemana lagi kau monster." Anak itu ketakutan karena tatapan bengis dari penduduk desa itu.

"tunggu,apa salahku ? Kenapa kalian terus memperlakukan aku seperti ini setiap hari." Ucap bocah itu.

"Apa salahmu ? Kau telah membunuh keluarga kami dengan menggunakan monster rubah yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu." tutur seorang penduduk. Mereka pun memulai kegiatan mereka yaitu memukuli Naruto,bocah pirang itu. Hingga dia kehilangan kesadaran.

Di bawah alam sadar Naruto

Naruto berjalan di sebuah tempat yang lembab dan gelap. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, bunyi percikan air terdengar dimana-mana seakan seperti ruangan kotor yang tidak pernah direnovasi. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berjalan dengan menengok kiri-kanan dengan rasa takut yang sedikit menghinggapi dirinya. Tempat ini gelap dan lembab, kaki-kaki kecil miliknya membawa Naruto ke hadapan kurungan yang besar dengan motif aneh yang menghiasi pintu kurungan dan kertas besar dengan huruf kanji yang menempel dijeruji besi kurungan,Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melihat makhluk apa yang dikurung dalam kandang sebesar itu.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU TIDURKU ?" Tanya(baca : teriak) makhluk berbentuk rubah yang mendiami kandang itu. Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barangnya.

"Gomen,aku tidak akan melakukan apa saja asal kau memaafkan aku." Ujar Naruto ke makhluk itu. Makhluk itu tampak berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah,aku akan memaafkanmu tapi kau harus mau membantuku menghacurkan desa Konoha ini,Namikaze Naruto." Ucap makhluk itu. Menghacurkan desa ? Apakah ia tidak salah dengar ?

"Dengan senang hati aku akan akan membantumu tetapi sebelumnya,kau haru memberitahukan namamu dulu." Tutur Naruto

"Fufufu,tak kusangka kau akan menerimanya. Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan namaku,Namaku adalah akan memberikan sebagian kekuatanku kepadamu." Ucap Kurama.

"Untuk menghacurkan desa ini,kau harus menjadi kuat dulu. Dengan hanya sebagian kekuatanku kau akan langsung roboh pada saat melawan yondaime." gumam Kurama.

"jadi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghacurkan desa ini ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus bergabung dengan organisasi Akatsuki dan menjadi Missing-nin. Akatsuki pasti akan senang karena mereka mempunyai rekan seorang ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangmu,malam ini kita akan pergi" Ucap Kurama yang berhasil membuat hati Naruto senang.

Naruto terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Karena hari sudah sore dia pun pergi ke rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan,dia melihat kakaknya Namikaze Naruko yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang lelaki berambut merah bernama Tagaku Uzumaki.

"Nee-san." Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Naruko yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto ? Jangan memanggilku nee-san didepan orang lain,aku malu tau. Aku tidak sudi mempunyai adik sepertimu,karena kau lah penyebab Kaa-san mati dan penyebab aku sering diejek oleh temanku." Ucap Naruko tetapi lebih tepat di bilang memarahi lalu berjalan ke arah Tagaku. Ya itulah kegiatan Naruto sehari-hari dipukuli penduduk dan dimarahi oleh Tou-san dan Nee-san nya. Penduduk menganggap dialah yang membunuh keluarga mereka sedangkan Tou-san dan Nee-sannya memarahinya karena dia dianggap telah membunuh Kushina Uzumaki ibunya. Tetapi nyatanya keluarga para penduduk itu mati karena ulah Orang bertopeng yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara dan Ibunya mati karena menyegel Kurama ke tubuh Naruto dengan Shikifujin. Naruto menghela nafas,tidak ada lagi yang menginginkannya lagi di desa ini.

'hei gaki, ayo kita pulang. Bukankah kita akan ke markas Akatsuki malam ini.' Gumam Kurama menelepati Naruto

'Kurama,aku akan pergi. Tetapi kau harus membunuh satu orang saja untukku.' Batin Naruto untuk membalas telepati Kurama.

'baiklah,biarkan aku mengambil alih sebagian dari dirimu untuk sementara.' Ucap Kurama.

'baiklah.' Ujar Naruto. Setelah berucap begitu diri Naruto berubah,yang semulanya memiliki mata safir lembut kali ini berubah menjadi Mata merah tajam,yang semulanya berambut pirang kini berubah menjadi orange,dan hawa disekitar Naruto juga berubah menjadi mencekam. Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Di tengah perjalanan dia dicegat oleh tiga orang chunnin.

"Hei berhenti kau,bocah monster." Ucap seseorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam dan bermata Onix dan bernama Uchiha Amuto. Tampaknya dia adalah pemimpim dari mereka bertiga.

"Ryuuji,cepat habisi dia !." Ucap Amuto kepada temannya yang berambut putih dan mempunyai mata biru langit tajam,dia bernama Hitsugaya Ryuuji.

"Baiklah,ketua." Ujar Ryuuji. Ryuuji lalu menerjang Naruto. Naruto masih membatu di tempatnya berdiri,hingga Ryuuji bersiap-siap memukulnya.

Buakk, Ryuuji memukul muka Naruto hingga hidungnya mimisan dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena sedikit robek.

Buakk, Ryuuji memukul Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini perut Naruto menjadi sasaran empuk tangan Ryuuji.

Buaak,Ryuuji kembali memukul Naruto dan ini untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini Ryuuji menendang Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

"huh,tak kusangka monster sepertimu kalah dengan chunnin sepertiku." gumam Ryuuji dengan senyuman mengejek.

Ryuuji pun bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Naruto lagi, Dia berlari ke arah Naruto dengan cepat dan mengarahkan tangannya ke Naruto. Tapi dengan lihainya Naruto menangkisnya,Ryuuji pun melancarkan pukulan kedua dan ketiganya tetapi Naruto berhasil menangkisnya, Ryuuji pun mundur beberapa meter.

'Kalau begini,aku akan kalah karena kehabisan tenaga. Baiklah,aku akan mengeluarkan Ninjutsu.' Batin Ryuuji. Ryuuji merapalkan segel dan mengucapkan

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan No Jutsu." **muncul naga air yang sangat besar dan langsung mengarah ke arah Naruto. Naruto tidak diam saja,dia juga merapalkan segel.

"**Doton : Doryuheki." **gumam Naruto. Muncullah tembok yang keluar dari tanah.

Duarrr

Naga air yang semulanya mengarah ke Naruto kini bertabrakan dengan tembok tanah yang diciptakan oleh Naruto. Oleh karena itu, ledakan kecil pun tecipta. Ledakan itu memang kecil tapi ledakan itu membuat Ryuuji tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto karena asap yang diciptakan ledakan itu. Dan dia juga tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah shuriken yang mengarah ke arahanya.

Srek

Craaash

"aaaa." Ryuuji mengerang kesakitan saat shuriken itu tepat menusuk jantungnya dan dia langsung tewas ditempat.

Amuto kaget mendengar teriakan sesorang, setelah asap yang menghalangi penglihatan Amuto itu lenyap. Dia terkejut saat melihat temannya terbaring tidak berdaya dengan sebuah shuriken menancap tepat di dada kiri temannya itu. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut orange dan bermata merah semerah darah sedang menyeringai menatap mayat temannya. Melihat hal itu, Amuto sangat marah.

"hei,beraninya kau membunuh Ryuuji." gumam Amuto. Amuto bersiap-siap menerjang Naruto, tetapi Rin cepat-cepat mencegahnya.

"Amuto,jangan gegabah. Sepertinya dia kuat juga." Ucap perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata tosca yaitu Yumi Rin. Amuto mendecih,memang benar apa kata Rin, kalau gegabah dia bisa bernasib sama seperti Ryuuji.

"terus kita harus bagaimana ?" tanya Amuto. Rin tampak berpikir. Setelah lama berpikir Rin akhirnya menemukan cara melawan Naruto. Idenya itu ia beritahukan kepada Amuto, Amuto mengangguk setuju.

'huh,aku sudah menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan mu monster. Aku akan membalaskan kematian Ryuuji.' batin Amuto. Sementara itu ditempat Naruto, Naruto tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan Kurama di alam bawah sadarnya.

'hei gaki, bukankah aku sudah membantumu untuk membunuh satu orang saja. Ayo,kita harus bergegas karena hari sudah hampir gelap.' tutur Kurama.

'oh ayolah, Kurama. Aku ingin memakai kekutan baruku ini sedikit saja.' Ujar Naruto.

'huh,baiklah. Aku pasti akan kalah jika berdebat dengan mu' gumam Kurama dengan wajah pasrah. Naruto lalu menyengir. Naruto pun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, saat tersadar dia melihat Amuto sedang membuat segel. Saat sudah selesai dia mengucapkan :

"**Katon : Goukakyuu No Jutsu." **muncul sebuah bola api raksasa yang tepat mengarah ke Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja dia juga merapalkan segel, tetapi belum selesai Naruto membuat segel tiba-tiba ada sebuah kabut yang sangat tebal yang menyelimuti arena pertarungan itu. Naruto yang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa tidak mengetahui bola api raksasa sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Duarrr

Itulah yang didengar oleh Amuto dan Rin. Mereka mengira Naruto sudah mati, namun setelah kabut mulai menghilang terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut orange dan bermata merah yang diselimuti oleh cahaya kuning, ya sekarang Naruto sedang dalam mode bijuu. Naruto langsung berlari menuju Amuto dan Rin.

""Rin cepat laksanakan rencana B." Ucap Amuto

"baik." Rin lalu membuat segel.

"**Suiton : Teppoudama No Jutsu." **gumam Rin setelah selesai membuat segel. Peluru air itu memang mengenai Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"saatnya giliranku." Ujar Amuto. Amuto pun merapalkan segel

"**Katon : Ryuuka No Jutsu." **Ujar Amuto. Keluar sebuah Naga api yang cukup besar dan menerjang ke arah Naruto.

Duarrr

"huh,selesai juga pertarungan ini." gumam Amuto. Tetapi ternyata setelah kepulan asap itu hilang, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri kokoh dengan sedikit luka.

"a-apa." Ucap Amuto dan Rin. Mata mereka membulat karena Naruto yang semulanya dipastikan sudah pasti mati kini masih berdiri dengan kokoh dan dengan hanya sedikit luka.

"Kini giliranku." Naruto menyeringai sesaat. Kemudian Naruto membuat sebuah bola hitam yang dipenhi cakra.

"**Bijuudama." **ujar Naruto membijudama Amuto dan Rin. Amuto dan Rin mencoba melarikan diri namun gagal, bola hitam itu melesat dengan cepat dan mengenai tubuh mereka

Duarr

Tubuh mereka hancur berkeping-keping.

"huh,mati juga mereka." gumam Naruto kecapekan.

'ayo cepat gaki,hari sudah mulai gelap.' Ucap Kurama

'baiklah.' gumam Naruto. Naruto pun pergi kerumahnya dengan Shunshin No Jutsu. Dia lalu membereskan barangnya lalu pergi ke markas akatsuki. Dia pun dilantik menjadi anggota Akatsuki oleh Pain.

R

E

V

I

E

W

**Wah,akhirnya chapter pertama selesai ya kalau ada kesalahan. Untuk Fantasy World saya belum bisa memikirkana apa kelanjutannya. Dah dulu ya para readers See You.**


End file.
